Drops
]] Drops, also known as Monster drops or Loot, are the items that monsters leave behind for the player that killed them when they die, or when they are defeated. These items may then be picked up by players. Drops often include bones, coins or other items. Most monsters have "100%-chance drops", which is an item or items that are always dropped by that monster upon defeat or death. 100%-chance drops are most commonly bones or demonic ashes. Certain monsters may have more than one type of 100%-chance drops, however; a common example of this are metal dragons, who drop dragon bones as well as metal bars corresponding to their composite metal (see the image to the right). Typically, the player who attacks the monster first will see the drop before other players, and the attacked NPC is marked with an asterisk (*) to denote such "ownership". This does not apply to specific monsters, however, such as bosses. Large monsters (those that take up more than one square) will always drop their drops in the south-westernmost square. This also applies to any Ranged ammunition that falls to the ground when ranging those monsters. In very rare occasions, when right-clicked at the exact moment the monster dies, the drops interface may appear with the 100%-chance drop(s) only (and the dropped ammunition used by the player, if ranged is used) without the other drops. Then, if right-clicked again, the additional drops are present. This shows that, in RuneScape, the defeated monster drops its 100%-chance drops first, followed by additional drops from that monster's drop table. Currently, when right-clicking to pick up drops, members-only items are displayed in a beige colour within the drops interface, while non-members items are in a grey-blue colour. Loot interface The loot tab is a way to quickly pickup a stack of items in one go. Items that are dropped by the player, or appears for the player will appear in this interface. Certain items however, such as Pet droppings can also appear on the interface despite not being dropped by the player. The most valuable items based on Grand Exchange price will appear at the top of the interface followed by lesser valued items. Untradeables follow their own assigned value that can be found using the Wealth evaluator. Area loot This picks up all items around the player in a 9x9 grid. Since this has the chance of exceeding the space for the loot tab, players wishing to pick up drops in areas filled with junk should either customize what to pickup or disable area looting/loot tab. Disabled areas There are certain areas where the loot tab will not open even if enabled. The following areas have the loot interface disabled: * Castle Wars in game * Prifddinas Waterfall Fishing area Loot beams Since an update on 19 November 2013, valuable and various other rare drops will be highlighted by a beam of light when they're dropped. These beams will only shine for a short amount of time, however. If multiple items drop with each other to set off a loot beam, the displayed loot beam size will correspond to the highest-valued item within the dropped item stack. Drops with a Grand Exchange value (total value of given drops, not counting 100%-chance drops) of - coins or more may be given a loot beam. A player may select the minimum Grand Exchange value of an item at which a loot beam is deployed, within the aforementioned threshold, by talking to Death at his office; which can be accessed by going through the portal north of Draynor Village's lodestone. If the player does not select a minimum value, it will default to until changed. Altering loot beams is a members-only feature. By default, every player is granted a golden loot beam; a simple beam of golden light that radiates vertically from the received drop (see the image located to the right). When this loot beam is triggered, the player receives a chatbox message of Through Soul Reaper, players can buy a rainbow to replace the regular loot beam. When this loot beam is triggered, the player receives a chatbox message of On 1 December 2014 a Christmas-themed loot beam was added as a possible reward from opening Christmas presents and Big Christmas presents. If it was received as a reward during this event, the loot beam may be toggled with Death in his office, along with the rainbow and golden loot beams. Before an update, the beam looked like a red and green version of the golden loot beam, but was later changed to look like a Christmas present opening with a green beam, ensconced in snowfall. The color and size of the present changes based on the value (or rarity, respectfully) of the item it shines over; a blue present opens over lesser-valued items (tier 1), a green present opens over medium-valued items (tier 2), a red present opens over medium-high-valued items (tier 3), and purple present opens over highly valuable items (tier 4). When this loot beam is triggered, the player receives a chatbox message of On 25 June 2015 a sandcastle loot beam was added as a choice of reward from a Prize token, obtained through opening a Mystery box (Treasure Hunter). When the sandcastle loot beam is triggered, the player receives a chatbox message of Loot beam tiers When a loot beam is triggered (by the player receiving a drop that equals or surpasses the set minimum item value, as explained above), the magnitude and visual complexity of the loot beam is adjusted based on the Grand Exchange value (or rarity) of the item received by the player; beginning at Tier 1 (a small - but noticeable - beam) and extending to Tier 4 (a grandiose and substantially-sized beam). Below is a list of example items that you may expect each tier of loot beam to be triggered at: Tier 1 * Drops over minimum * Ascension keystones * Attuned crystal armour seed * Attuned crystal weapon seed * Champion's scrolls * Clue scrolls * Court summons * Crystal triskelion fragments * Dragon eggs * Dragon rider boots * Dragon rider gloves * Dungeoneering journals * Ferocious rings * Forcae's journal pages * Key token * Lost tokens * Spirit gems * Slayer heads ** Abyssal head ** Kurask head ** Crawling hand ** Cockatrice head ** Basilisk head ** Kbd heads ** Kq head * Soulstones Tier 2 * Items valued over * Cresbot * Ascension signets * Ancient summoning stone * Starved ancient effigy * Clue scroll (elite) * Kal'gerion battle commendation * Warpriest armour * Brawling gloves * Eddy * Penny pet parts ** Dark body ** Dark mind ** Dark soul Tier 3 * Items valued over * Boss pets Tier 4 * Items valued over * Dungeoneering keys Gallery Elite drop aura.png Tier 4 normal loot beam.gif|Higher value golden beam Rainbow beam 1.png|Tier 1 rainbow loot beam Rainbow beam 2.png|Tier 2 rainbow loot beam Rainbow beam 3.png|Tier 3 rainbow loot beam Tier 4 rainbow loot beam.gif|Tier 4 rainbow loot beam Tier 4 christmas loot beam.gif|Tier 4 Christmas loot beam Tier 4 sandcastle loot beam.gif|Tier 4 Sandcastle loot beam History Prior to the Evolution of Combat, drops always awarded to the player who dealt the greatest amount of damage before the monster died. After the Evolution of Combat, drops will be given out depending on what type of monster it is. When against a non-boss common monster, like a Ganodermic beast, the player who "tags" first will receive the drop. However, with the release of Ironman Mode, both Hardcore and Ironman players must deal the most damage on the monster to receive the drop, even if they tagged it first. When against a unique boss monster or minion, such as Nex, the player who deals the most damage onto her will receive the drops. After the release of PvP worlds, a randomized drop was given to the winner of a PvP battle. These drops included axes, pickaxes, platebodies, platelegs, potions, food, Corrupt dragon equipment, Ancient Warrior's Equipment (along with their corrupt variants), brawling gloves and Ancient Artefacts. Since the reintroduction of pre-2007 Wilderness on 1 February 2011, PvP worlds no longer exist. See also * Drop rate * Rare drop table * Items * Bestiary * Gravestone nl:Drops Category:Mechanics